Unrequited Love
by Mitsu Chan
Summary: Tai is deeply in love with Sora, and he isn't sure if she loves him back. When and accident happens can he win Sora's heart? find out and please rr... Revamped story, improved it. Stays true to original, I hope.
1. Share Each Day With Me

Note: This is a revamp of the fic I made years ago… I decided to clean it up a bit and improve things, though it still stays true to the original story…kinda..sorta… I don't know. I hope you like it!!! Love, me

****

Unrequited Love

I ran across the soccer field, beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, stinging my eyes. I brushed them away and kept my eye on the soccer ball. I kicked the ball left and right, dodging every player who got in my way. I lifted my leg and thrust it towards the ball kicking it. I hit it in the net just inches away from the goalie. I smiled and I watched as the ball was being thrown back. "Go Tai!" A voice said. I turned around, and there she was, her red hair shining as the sun shined on her she smiled and pointed to the ball, I smiled back at her, as my heart began to pound from either running so hard or the sound of her voice. I turned back around to face the field when all of the sudden the flying soccer ball flew straight toward me and hit me in the face. I fell backward, though I managed to stay awake, everyone gathered around me. 'Great Tai, now you made a fool of yourself in front of Sora, just hope you don't have a bloody nose.' I thought. 'If only I could turn back time…' I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and squinted as the sun hit my eyes. Everyone on the field surrounded me. Sora pushed through the crowd and kneeled down beside me. "Are you okay, Tai?" she said in a worried tone. I smiled as I heard her voice. "I hope his brain is okay, we don't want him being more of a moron than he already is." She laughed at her joke. Cute. I chuckled she was always trying to be funny. No one laughed at her joke, but they all stared at her. She looked around, "Well aren't you guys going to help this person in need?" she said pointing to me.

That night I got a phone call from Sora. My heart started to beat so hard, it hurt, but I liked the feeling. "Are you feeling okay? How's your headache?"

"Oh, it's fine, thanks to you." I said trying to be charming. Did it work?

Sora laughed. "I barely did anything, you dork. I cant believe you were daydreaming in the middle of the game. What happened?"

I tried to think of something quick, but couldn't. "Oh nothing, I was just acting like an idiot, and I didn't see the ball because…the sun…was in my eyes!" I smiled, good one Tai…

"But the sun wasn't pointing at you…and you weren't really facing the sun either."

Damn.

In math the next morning I sat in the back of Sora. Her hair smelled like cherries and her voice sounded like a melody. I smiled, oh how I wanted to hold her and kiss her. In gym I saw her in her shorts again, but she looked like a grown woman now, not just the same old Sora that I knew. 'Hey Taichi you're sick' I thought as I shook my head and kept on playing soccer with Matt and the rest of class.

After school that day, the digidestined were all gathered at the nearby fast food restaurant like always. "Hey, Sora, where are you going on Saturday?" Mimi asked while eating a cheeseburger. Even though some people might think she's the kind of girl to be on diets all the time, she really is a junk food addict. "Hmm... just tennis practice at 12, and after that I'm all done."

"Well, let's go to the movies, and shopping, and stuff, hang out, you know? We haven't had time to do that lately."

"Sure! I'd love too." Sora smiled prettily, my heart started to thump against my chest again. I wondered if people can see it like in the cartoons…

"Can I come too?" Kari inquired "I need to go shopping for new shoes anyway… If you don't mind."

"Sure why not! Let's all have a girl's day out while we're at it." Mimi laughed. "Wanna come, Yolei?" The girl with the purple hair and glasses looked up from her book, "Sure, why not?" Yolei cheered, "I'd always wanted to come shopping with you, Mimi, so you can help me pick out outfits!" The girls smiled and talked about their planned day.

"Well if the girls are going out and leaving us out of it, maybe we should have a boy's day out," Matt grinned, "Yeah, with tequila and hookers."

We all laughed. "That sounds like a great plan." I jeered. "We're…R-really really gonna do that?" Davis asked, wide eyed. "Well, maybe, maybe not." Matt smiled looking away and running his hands through his hair. Davis looked quickly at Kari who smiled at him, and away. "He's kidding, Davis." I said. "Oh. I knew that…"

Kari and I walked home that day, I ran straight to our room and jumped on my bed, a nap was waiting for me. Kari went to the desk to do homework, as always, she's such a nerd. I fell asleep, I was so tired today for some reason. I decided that I would do my homework after soccer practice at 5.

When I woke up again, I looked out the window, it was dark. I quickly looked at the clock, 7:00 pm. "SHIT!!!!" I yelled so loud that Kari ran in, I slept right through soccer practice. Coach might kick me off the team, he's done it before. "Tai, really, don't curse like that when mom's home, she could've heard you." She scolded, but I didn't really care if my mom heard or not. Soccer was one of the things that I really liked in life, next to Sora. "I missed soccer practice!" I ran around, trying to get ready, it ends at 7:30, but I figured if I showed up, then Coach wouldn't really kick me off. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" I yelled. Kari glared me, "Don't blame this on me, you lazy ass hole, you never told me you had practice today, and plus you didn't tell me to wake you up! How am I supposed to know if…." I drowned her rantings out of my ear. I ran around for my soccer ball and shoes. "Whatever," I muttered and pushed past her. Kari looked close to tears, I guess I really never yelled at her like that before and I kind of felt guilty, but no time.

I ran as fast as I can to school, it was 2 miles away and I ran all the way. I panted as I reached the school. At the field the coach was talking to the rest of the team about something, probably about next week's game. "Heya Coach," I said coming up to them, I probably looked like a fool, red faced and sweating "Sorry I'm late."

"Kamiya, you know damn well how I feel about people being late to practice." Coach growled at me. I stepped backward, uh oh. "You know what I do to people being late, especially THIS late. Practice is over! You missed the whole lecture I gave to the team, which was important. Didn't I tell everyone, including you, to not miss THIS one practice?!" he didn't even stop for breath, he began to look red in the face. I stared back at him defiantly, "Look, coach…I'm sorry…it's just that.." this was embarrassing

"I don't want excuses, Kamiya, I'm sorry but you're sitting out next game."

"What!? But, that was one practice!" I couldn't believe it, just missing one practice, I would sit out. I thought I was the star.

"I'm sorry; maybe this will be a lesson for everyone to think they can just miss practice." He shook his head and walked away.

You can't imagine the words I said next. Well maybe you can.

I stomped my way home grumbling angrily to myself. I was so pumped to play in the game! It was against one of our rival schools and they were almost unbeatable. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I wanted to punch a hole in the wall or beat a punching bag to a pulp. Kari was on the phone talking in a very serious tone. I wondered what happened because she usually uses that tone when someone dies. I felt ashamed about the way I treated her earlier, so I went straight to my room without asking her. I couldn't face her. I lay down on my bed, and stared at the bottom of Kari's bed, I couldn't really look at the ceiling since Kari's bunk bed was on top of mine. I closed my eyes, when Kari walked in. She looked at me, she was almost crying, oh no. "Look, Kari, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, just don't cry about that…please?"

"No..no… it's not that, Tai…I have to tell you something.." she choked back a sob. "What is it?" I sat up and looked straight at her. "That was T.K. I was on the phone with just now, its Matt…"

"What about Matt?"

"He got in an accident today, a car accident. A drunk driver hit him."

What the hell!?!??!

To be continued


	2. Each Night

Review: Tai has this crush on Sora or should I say 'Love?' But He's not sure if she feels the same way about him. Just when life can't get any worse, Tai has to sit out on one soccer game and then Matt gets in an accident, and Tai is out the door. Read Part 1 if you never read this before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Unrequited Love -Part Two-**

I ran all the way to the hospital, Kari was beside me, though she wasn't as fast. I ran until I reached the doors of the hospital, I looked up at it and sighed, I hope Matt is alright, he is my best friend and all. Out of breath, I stopped at the payphones to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall. Sora must be there by now, news travels around quickly. I reached toward the pay phone and dialed her number just in case she didn't hear. It started ringing, I waited for her to pick up, I was getting pretty damn impatient. About the 10th ring, I hung up, damn. Kari was beside me, "Look I know you're hot for Sora and all, and you want to call her, but cant we just see Matt first?" she was tired and I could tell. We both ran to the receptionist's desk, "We're here for Yamato Ishida" Kari said coolly. The receptionist looked up at both of us, "Are you both his friends?" she asked with a smile, "Yeah," I was getting really impatient, "can we see him or not?" The lady smiled and said "Sure you can, he's in room 9B, he's fine, but resting, go on and see him." She looked back at her work. "Thank you." Kari said trying to sound cheerful. We both went to the elevator and pushed the ninth floor button.

------------

When we got there, it looked like we were the last one there, but when I quickly scanned the room for the one person I wanted to see most, she wasn't there. The one person missing was Sora. "Where's Sora?" I asked quickly. "I don't know," Said TK bluntly, "but I called her and she didn't answer the phone." Just my luck, we all looked at Matt who was quietly sleeping. He had a cut above his left eye and a cast on his arm. He didn't look that bad, except for some bruises here and there. I didn't realize it before, but I was so scared of losing my best friend. All I cared about was Sora and the soccer game, but now I thought about how relieved I was to have Matt still alive and breathing, though not exactly awake. Suddenly Sora rushed in, she was breathing hard and she quickly ran to Matt's beside without even acknowledging anyone. She quietly looked at him and after about 5 minutes of all of us staring at her, especially me, she spoke. "I was on my way to tennis practice, and didn't know what happened, until a girl told me. She said 'Did you hear about Matt?' and she told me." She almost whispered this while still looking down sadly at Matt. "I was so scared that I was going to lose one of my dear friends…" Then she looked away and at everyone else, and she did one of the most unbelievable things. She started to cry. I have never seen Sora cry before, not even when her mother and father got divorced or when she broke her leg one summer when were little, we were playing soccer, but she was always so strong, she never shed tears before. She was my strong Sora. I didn't know what to do, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, and that's what I did. I went over and held her shaking body. Her warmth suddenly relieved me, she started crying on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair a little, but then she stiffened.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said suddenly, pulling away from me, she was surprised at her own actions. "but it's just that a good friend of yours is hurt, and you can't help it, but…" she started wiped away a tear, she was still so beautiful, in a tragic way. Kari walked up to her and patted her on the back. "We all feel the same way". Sora nodded and smiled at this gesture. "Thanks." She smiled sadly. I wanted to hold her again, but then a shrill voice rang through the halls, "HE-E-EYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEE" shouted a voice. Davis rolled his eyes, "it's my sister, Jun." He grumbled, "You know how much Matt gets bothered by her!" Mimi groaned, as Davis ran to the door and shut it right in Jun's face, while Joe locked it. "Hate to admit, she is annoying." Yolei muttered. "I mean, why are you shouting and screaming in the halls, when other people are dying in the next rooms?"

"I really don't think that was nice," Ken said worriedly, as he began to unlock the door. Our sob fest ended there. The drama ended.

------------

We were all set to go home; I decided to be Prince Charming and offered to take Sora home, and she accepted instantly, to my surprise, she usually doesn't want me to go through all that trouble. "Sure why not?" she grinned. She got up and followed me out the door. Kari said she'd be home later with TK.

We walked down the street in silence; did she feel embarrassed about her break down earlier? I thought, but it wasn't that embarrassing. She's pretty when she cries, but that's a bad thing. Sora broke my chain of thought with "Tai, do you think Matt will be okay?" she asked staring into the distance. I quickly looked at her "Yeah I think he will; you know the doctor said that he had minor injuries, and he will be staying there for about 2 weeks. Don't worry about him Sora, if anyone can take it, Matt can." She nodded and stopped walking. She looked at me, unfortunately in a brotherly sisterly way. She smile and threw her arms around me "Thanks Tai you're a really great friend. I couldn't have asked for a better one." We stood there hugging each other for a while. My heart began to pound like crazy, so hard it was almost hard to breathe. I began to feel hot and my face was turning red. Was this love? But she said friend…

"No Problem Sora." I quickly answered back, after snapping to my senses, she had dropped her arms around me, but I was still holding her. I dropped my arms quickly and I smiled sheepishly. She smiled at me, and we resumed walking.

------------

The next day at school I could see Sora walking down the halls, holding her books firm in her arms, while standing up straight and walking gracefully with that book bag draped across her shoulders. She looked beautiful. She didn't even show any signs of what happened yesterday. I guess she's good at hiding her feelings unlike Mimi. I ran up to her, "Hey." I said trying to sound smooth and silky, but it came out all hoarse and weird sounding. Eh. She looked up at me, her red hair swung across her face and landed on her shoulders. "Hey Tai!" she smiled, "what's up?"

"Mind if I walk you to lunch?" I said waiting to make my move, "You look beautiful," unfortunately she didn't think this was a sign of flirtation, she laughed at this and said "Thanks" she smiled, "You too." was this a joke? One of my best friends didn't think I was flirting with her, she didn't even blush… Or maybe we have been friends so long she thought this was a friendly question. Or should it be… she doesn't love me back? I was troubled by my thoughts as we walked to the lunch room. Sora looked at me, puzzled. "What's wrong, your face is twisted and a weird way."

"Ah nothing, just thinking about today's test in math. Wonder if I got some stuff right, you know…"

"Don't worry I think you did fine."

I hope I did.

------------

We all ate together at lunch, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and me. We had the same old conversations, about science homework, and other stuff, we barely even mentioned Matt, who would also have sat at lunch with us if he weren't in the hospital now. I wonder if our Digimon are all right. We also barely talked about them. I really missed Agumon; I wonder how he is doing. "I'm going to see Matt today." Said Sora suddenly, we all looked at her while she was taking a bite of her sandwich. "Really? I wonder how he is doing" Joe inquired "I wish I could, but I have to go to chess meeting today."

"I wish I could go too, but I have to go to soccer, since I have to sit out next game and all." Sora smiled and said. "I heard about that, which must've sucked" Izzy looked up from his computer. "I can't go anyway; I have to get to the computer club meeting."

"Aren't you the star or something?" Mimi asked me, "Why would they make you sit out when you're the best player?"

"I guess he wants to teach discipline or something" I shrugged. "Oh, well I can't see Matt either, I have detention." Mimi said sullenly. "I hope he's okay" I wondered. "I think he is. I heard he regained his consciousness yesterday. I'll tell him you guys said hi. If he's awake" Sora smiled at us.

"That's great!"

"That's good news for once..."

"I know…"

------------

Soccer practice ended early that day, so I decided I would go and visit Sora and Matt at the hospital. I walked up to the room; I suddenly heard some voices coming from his room. They were the voices of Sora and Matt, I don't know why I just didn't come in and say hi, I really don't know why I stood outside the door and listened quietly. I saw Sora there sitting next to Matt and talking to with a smile on her face. I have never seen her this happy or beautiful before, she was radiant. I shook my head, hid, and listened…

"Were you scared?"

"Nope, it happened way too fast to be scared. I was just walking down the street and the next thing you know; you see a car and bam, lights out. But if I didn't lose consciousness, then I wouldn't be scared anyways." He said with a weak smile

Sora laughed. "Yeah… right… I bet." Matt started laughing with her.

"I'm glad you're all right. You don't know how scared I was when I heard the news, I thought that you died or something"

"Don't worry about me, Sora, I'm okay, but I'm glad you were worried about me and really grateful that I'm okay and not stuck in some coma. I wouldn't get to see you or anyone else for a long time then..."

"You're a very brave person, Matt, I don't know what I would do if a car hit me, I wouldn't be so upbeat about it, like you, I guess." Sora said sadly.

"C'mon Takenouchi, you're one of the strongest girls I know. I have never seen you get broken down before."

"Not yesterday, I was crying my eyes out because of you, and I was being weak…and everyone saw me…"

"Really? You cried for me?"

"Yeah, I was scared, really scared, and I don't know why. I knew you were fine, the lady at the desk told me, but when I saw you there, looking so motionless with cuts on your face and everything, you looked so helpless and sad, I just started to cry." With this her hand reached up and traced the cut above his eye, absentmindedly. Matt looked up at her meaningfully and started to say something softly, "Huh? What did you say?" Sora asked softly, snapping back to reality. I couldn't take it anymore; I entered his room quickly before he could repeat it again. "Hey Matt, how are you doing?" I said smiling my most fakest smile I could conjure up. Sora and Matt looked up surprised, her hand quickly went back to her side and she smiled at me. "Hey" Matt laughed. "Hey."

----------------

"Tai? I need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"I love you…I really do, I just want to hold you in my arms forever…"

"Really?!"

"I always wanted to tell you…but I was too shy… I didn't think you felt the same way, I mean I finally found the courage to tell you now, because I thought I was losing you…"

"Oh… but you didn't lose me, Sora, for me, there's always you…"

"So you feel the same way Tai?"

"Yes, of course, Sora, I always wanted to touch your lips and hold you in my arms forever...too"

"Thanks Tai, you're sweet"

We embraced each other. She looked up and I looked her straight in the eye, she closed her eyes and our noses touched and when our lips were about to meet…

"RING RING RING!!" the alarm clock rang like a fire alarm, loud and alert.

Ah damn it…

I hit the alarm clock button. It was a damn dream. I wonder if dreams do come true.

To be continued…


	3. Each Morning

Review: After seems to be doing okay after the accident. And Sora suffered from an emotional breakdown. Tai's feelings for Sora grows, but when a surprise visit to Matt's hospital room throws him off guard, does Sora really feel the same way Tai feels about her?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon blah blah blah

Unrequited Love

I walked to school that day, thinking I might need change, I took the longer route. I also wanted to be fashionably late, so I could look cool for Sora, not like she really would think it was cool to be late. I kept on thinking about my dream, but I probably shouldn't keep my hopes up. I felt someone tap my shoulder suddenly, I turned around and a smiling face looked at me.

"Oh, hey, Mimi." I sighed.

"Hey Tai!" She smiled at me, "I never see you on this way to school before."

"I took a different route, you know."

"I thought your house was from the other direction, why are you taking the long way?"

"I need some change in my life." I looked at her, her chestnut brown hair hung long to the middle of her back, falling in tendrils, they moved with every step she took. Her eyelashes framed her brown eyes. I never noticed how cute Mimi looked before, maybe because I kept all my attention on Sora.

"Well, I just want to be late, you know, fashionably late." Mimi sighed. I smiled, "Me too." I shrugged. Mimi looked at me "We think alike."

------------------------

I didn't get to see Sora much during school, only in class, but at lunch, we had an emergency soccer meeting about the game. I don't know why I still went since I'm not even playing in the game. I'll just be in the sidelines like a loser instead of the star. I also had practice after school every day that week.

The more I thought about it, during practice, the more in doubt I became. Does Sora really like me as much as I do? She doesn't really seem like it, the more moves I try on her; the more she just shrugs it off. Maybe she's playing hard to get, or maybe she doesn't really like me at all. I began to grit my teeth, she seems more concerned about Matt, though, but I shouldn't be jealous, there's nothing to be jealous about. He got in an accident; it's natural to be worried about a friend.

But what if I told her that I loved her? Would she turn me down or like in my dream the night before, accept and we'd live happily ever after. I shook my head and decided that it would be best to keep quiet about my feelings until I was absolutely sure that she felt the same way. I resumed my drills feeling quite pleased with my decision about Sora and myself. I wonder where Sora is now. Tennis season is over, so she shouldn't have practice now….

A horrible thought came across my mind, is she with Matt? She seemed so happy to talk to him yesterday, she was shining and radiant. I then began to feel jealous, I shouldn't be, and I don't even think it was jealousy…was it? I was then confused and I stood there in the middle of the field, lost in my own thoughts. The coach blew his whistle at me, and I snapped to attention.

------------------------

I was on my way home, but then I decided that I would surprise Sora with a visit to her house. I knocked on the door and thought about what I was going to say to her. I was like a guy picking up his date for the prom or something, because I began to feel nervous. I didn't know why I was nervous, I went to her house plenty of time before, and her mom always treated me like her own son.

Mrs. Takenouchi answered the door, "Oh hello, Tai. Were you here for Sora?"

"I straightened my back, "Yeah, is she home?"

"I'm sorry, Tai, but Sora is at the hospital visiting Matt, I thought you would know."

My shoulders slumped, "Really? Okay, thank you Mrs. Takenouchi, take care…"

"Take care, Tai." She smiled and closed the door.

She was visiting Matt? I began to grow jealous again, but I shook my head, I'll just go and visit Matt, no big deal, they're just friends…. Though Sora doesn't really act like it. She visits him everyday! Not one of our friends visits Matt _everyday_… barely every week, not even Mimi, Kari, or Yolei, for that matter.

------------------------

I decided to take the stairs to blow off some steam. But then I never realized how long and tiring nine flights of stairs were. Plus I was half running to get there quicker. By the time I got to the ninth floor, I was dead tired, even if I am an athlete and I run about 2 miles everyday. Gravity doesn't apply when you run laps, but stairs… When I reached Matt's room, I looked inside, and Sora and TK were there. I somehow felt relieved because Matt and Sora weren't alone together like yesterday. Then I thought that _I_ somehow visit Matt everyday…because of Sora.

Sora looked up at me, "Hey, Tai." I looked at her; my heart began thumping against my rib cage. Her smile was so beautiful, and I loved everything about her. But somehow when I look at her now, I feel hurt inside. Matt smiled and laughed. "Hey there Taichi!" he seemed kind of hyper for a person who was hospitalized. "Hey" I said to no one in particular. "How're you doing?" I tried to sound casual, but whenever I'm in the presence of Sora, my voice is high pitched and scratchy.

TK looked at me questionably, "Are you okay, Tai? Your voice is all scratchy." TK seemed to be the only one who noticed since Matt and Sora began their own conversation. "Oh, nothing." I replied I then interrupted them. "So Matt, you're going home in…10 days, what are you going to do first?"

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe I'll try to play my guitar with my cast on." He looked at his cast with a pained expression. I knew how much he loves to play his guitar. I pretend to laugh. Sora looked at me and smiled. "How was practice, Tai? Did you have fun?" She looked genuinely happy, and I had a feeling Matt made her that way. My jealousy began to rise again, she never looked that happy around me. "Yeah, it was okay." I muttered. I looked around the room. It was just a plain white room, with a bed, all this hospital equipment, and some flowers in a vase on the table next to his bed.

"That's good." Sora grinned at me, she barely smiled with her teeth showing, and this time was no different. "Well I got to go now; I have to help my mom with dinner and stuff." She smiled at Matt, this time with her teeth. I clenched my fist, I _was _jealous of Matt, but I wasn't sure if she just meant that as a friend.

"Bye, Sora." Matt said softly. "Bye." She replied, also softly, I noticed. "I'll walk you home." I added quickly. "See you, TK, talk to you later, Matt."

------------------------

I mean, I had no reason to be mad at Matt, no one knew about my feelings for Sora, I kept it pretty hidden if I do say so myself. Kari seemed to have figured it out, but come on, she's my sister. She's supposed to know, and plus, she's super smart. Not that Sora wasn't smart; she was just…oblivious...?

We walked in silence for a while, and then Sora perked up. "Hey Tai, I was thinking, when Matt comes home from the hospital, lets throw him a party!" she seemed pretty pleased with her idea. I looked at her; she didn't even throw _me _a party when I broke my arm when we were like…five. "Sure… I guess, I think the whole gang would like to help out…"

"That would be great, I mean what better to show Matt how much we missed him than a welcome home party?"

"That's a good idea." Sigh. I mean it is like Sora to care about people, that's how it was in the Digital World too, and in real life. But somehow this was different.

Sora was quite happy now, skipping and hopping and stuff, I could tell she was planning everything in her head. Damn, she really did seem happy. I thought about if I should tell her my feelings for her now, because everyday that passes, I'm losing her more and more. Maybe I should stick to my original plan… suddenly I thought about Mimi, I don't know why, but it was only for a split second. I then became more confused at my thoughts.

"Tai? You okay?" Sora called out to me. We arrived at her house, but I didn't notice because I was deep in thought and kept walking on. I stopped and turned around and looked at Sora, who was at her doorstep about 5 feet away. I blushed at my idiocy. I ran up to her at the doorstep. "Hey. Sorry, I got distracted there."

"I could tell, that." She laughed. "You're such a dork, Kamiya. It's so cute." Cute? I smiled at this. "Hah, thanks…"

"Well, thanks for walking me home, you're really a great guy." She opened her door. Stepped inside a little, smiled (with her teeth by the way), waved and went inside. No goodnight kiss? I shouldn't be hoping. I waved at the closed door, and walked home.


	4. Say You Love Me

Unrequited love

Author's note: Here it is…the conclusion to Unrequited love. What will happen now! Read on.

Unrequited Love

I nervously walked up to the stunning red head, who stood there smiling at me. My hands began to shake and I wondered why I was so nervous. _Because I was slowly losing her._ I knew what I had to do. I went up to her and she looked at me with her warm brown eyes. I took a deep breath and I got myself to say it.

"Sora, I love you." I stood there, not believing what I just did.

She looked at me; she then looked away and said "I'm sorry." Her face cold and expressionless. "I don't feel the same way about you, Tai."

I stood there in disbelief as she walked away from me. I then began running after her. "Wait!" I shouted, "You cant mean this!" The more I ran the farther away she became until she was only a small figure in the distance.

-

I shot up. It was only a dream. I began breathing hard, what did this mean? Sweat trickled down my face. I shook my head. Then it came to me. I realized what I had to do. I had to tell her, tell her now. Tell her that I loved her. I _had_ to know how she felt about me, she's always so vague.

I didn't know how I would do it or when, but soon. I got out of bed and paced the room. If I didn't tell her soon, I would lose her forever.

I looked at the clock; it was Saturday morning, 10 o'clock.

I picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. I waited until her cheerful voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora, It's me, Tai." My voice was scratchy from just waking up.

"Hey!" she sounded genuinely happy to see me. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something… can you meet me at the park at 2 today?" I found the courage to ask to meet her. I couldn't believe it. My voice began to shake. "It's important."

"Sure… is everything okay?" she sounded worried.

"Yeah… everything's fine, don't worry, just come, okay? Please?"

"Of course."

"Okay…well I'll see you then… bye Sora."

"Bye, Tai." She hung up the phone.

I put the phone back on the receiver. How did I manage to do that? I knew I was a coward when it came to love. Everything else I was so brave in, I was never scared of anything, and now I've never been so scared in my life. I shook my head and I walked out the door of my room.

-

I went to the park early; I had to get ready for everything. I had it all planned out…

Tai's plan:

_I stood there as she would walk towards me._

_When she goes up to me, I would clear my throat in a suave way and say. "Sora, you've been my best friend for as long as I remember, and ever since I met you, I've been in love with you. You're everything that I ever wanted and more. You're the sweetest, kindest, funniest girl I've ever known. I can't help but love you. What I'm saying is… do you love me too?"_

_Then it would go on from there. Whatever her response was._

I paced around the tree where we were supposed to meet at. I recited my lines over and over in my head. I was so scared. I picked this tree for one specific reason: It was the tree where we first met, when we were younger. We were both at the park with our parents and we happened to meet there. We both liked soccer and we immediately became the best of friends…plus we were neighbors too.

-

Flashback

_I was walking to the park with my parents, holding my favorite soccer ball, which was as big as my whole face, hair included. I had just moved into the neighborhood, and I had no one to play with. I was sort of shy, because the only person who would play with me was Kari. But she was only a baby. So at the park I just sat under the tree rolling the soccer ball back and forth to Kari, who was having a great time, but I was so bored. None of the other kids at the park offered to play with me, and I was too shy to ask. I didn't know what else to do, but sit there with my baby sister and play. _

_Suddenly a small red headed girl, who was playing with all the other boys our age in a soccer game, came up to me. She looked at my quizzically. "Hey, why're you all awone? Come play with us!" _

_I looked her and blushed… "It's okay…" I looked at my soccer ball. _

_"You like soccer?" she asked me, looking at my ball._

_I quickly brightened up. "Yeah!" I smiled at her. _

_"Bet you can't beat me." She stuck out her tongue. _

_I stood up. "Sure I can!"_

_"Then let's play!" she smiled at me, showing her two missing front teeth. _

_I smiled at her and we ran off to play a game of soccer. She beat me, by the way._

_From then on, we were the best of friends and we were inseparable._

_End._

-

"Tai?" Sora's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I snapped back to reality and I looked at her. She was beautiful, standing there before me. I then realized what I had to do.

I opened my mouth to speak. But I couldn't remember the words I wanted to say, the ones I planned. I was never this scared my life.

I looked at her, her face shining and radiant. I began to shake and I finally found enough courage to finally tell her.

I took her in my arms and embraced her. I held her in my arms, her warmth relieved me again. I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Sora's body stiffened against mine. She hugged me back, but I heard a sob come from her. I felt her tears going down my shirt as she laid her head against my shoulder. Why was she crying? Was she happy?

Sora pulled away from me, wet tears streaming down her face. Her eyes looked at me, and then I knew. She didn't love me. I had lost her forever.

"I'm so sorry, Tai." She choked back a sob. "You're my best friend, the closest friend I have. You'll always be my best friend, Tai. Her eyes told me she was sorry, they were full of sorrow. You're like a brother to me, I love you, Tai…but I love you as a friend. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands as she began to cry softly.

I stood there, looking at her, I felt numb inside. So this is what rejection feels like. Tears filled my eyes, but they didn't spill. I looked at her and all my love for her filled me, I couldn't stand to see her this miserable.

I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, "Sora, I understand. Don't cry…please?" I wiped away some of her tears. "You'll always be my best friend too, I will always be there for you as a friend, but that's what I'll be to you and nothing more." I told her gently.

She looked at me, "You'll always be my closest friend, Tai. I love you, but I-I" she looked away.

Tears fell out of my eyes. "Thank you, Sora." I smiled weakly at her. I brushed her hair away from her eyes, and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye."

I slowly walked away from her… _goodbye, Sora. Forever. _

-

_A few days later…_

I decided to visit Matt again in the hospital.

I wanted to look for him to cheer me up. He was always there to make me feel better and give me words of encouragement. I know this sounds weird, but I depended on him or Sora to make me feel better. Now…Sora wasn't the one to do this.

As I neared Matt's room, I gradually heard his voice. It was Matt, singing softly. I walked towards his door and peered through the door. I saw Matt there, sitting up in bed, he was singing to none other than the girl who I loved ever since I laid eyes on her. Sora.

I quickly backed out and hid against the wall. Again. I just couldn't face Sora again after this long. I wasn't ready to see her smiling face. I just couldn't.

Matt was singing softly to her, her eyes on him. She was smiling and they were the only two people in the room.

Matt was singing Sora one of his favorite songs. _P.S. I Love You_ from the Beatles. He would always play that song for inspiration in writing up new songs. Now he was singing it tenderly to Sora.

_I'll be comin' home again to you, love_

_Until the day I do love_

_P.S. I love you (you, you, you)_

_As I write this letter,_

_Send my love to you. _

_Remember that I'll always_

_Be in love with you. _

_Treasure these few words_

_Till we're together._

_Keep all my love forever._

_P.S. I love you, you, you, you…_

I stood there against the wall. Somehow with these beautiful words, my heart began to ache.

Matt's voice stopped singing, the song had ended.

Sora looked at him smiling. She then leaned over and kissed him.

He was kissing her back, as I saw this, something inside me died.

When they broke away from each other, Matt looked at her intently and said the three words that I dreaded, "Sora, I love you."

Sora smiled at him with all the love inside of her and replied back. "I love you too, Matt."

I ran out of the hospital.

-

The next few days were a blur. I did the same old stuff, avoiding Matt and Sora. I didn't even try to visit him again after that day.

The welcome back party was still on, however. I did everything I could to help out. Sora and I still talked of course, a few awkward conversations. I tried my best to get everything back to normal again, but it needed time. Matt was still my best friend, and I wasn't the least angry at the both of them. It was just… different.

-

Today was the day of the party. Everyone was running around busying themselves in preparations for the party.

It was the same as any old parties, the guest of honor would come through the door and we would all jump out from behind furniture and yell "Surprise!" and confetti would fly down from the ceiling. And we would all celebrate.

I somehow bumped into Sora again at the party.

"Hey, Tai." She smiled at me sadly. I missed having her as my friend so much, but I was being a coward again. "How are you?" she asked.

"Oh…hey…Sora." I coughed… "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay…" She looked at me. "Are we okay? I miss having you as my best friend, Tai. Before we used to hang out, you know?" she looked down at her shoes sadly.

I smiled at her and hugged her. "Yeah, we're okay."

She laughed and hugged me back. We were friends again.

-

We were watching Matt try to play a guitar with his cast on. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. For the first time in days, I was actually happy and laughing again. I realized that I still loved Sora, but it was actually a mutual friendly love. I love her as my best friend. I don't know when I'll actually get over her, but I knew that in time I will.

I suddenly felt someone taking my hand in theirs. When I looked over I saw Mimi holding my hand smiling at me with her warm eyes. I looked at her surprised and I couldn't help but smile back.

The End.

**Author's note: **Please don't hate Sora or Me ;-;…. I hoped you all like it! It's finally done! Woohoo! This is like my baby snff… hoped you like it! **Stargrlontheblu**, sorry I didn't make this a taiora, but I added a sorta Taiora scene in there just for you! It's just that I love Soratos!


End file.
